The compounds of the instant invention are a unique series of N,N-dialkylaminoalkyl-hexahydro-5-oxo-1H-pyrrolizine-3-carboxamides which are useful for the treatment of senility and the reversal of amnesia.
5-Carboethoxy-2-pyrrolecarboxaldehyde is described in Tetrahedron, 1962, 18, 405-12. This same article also mentions 5-carboethoxypyrrole-2-propanoic acid ethyl ester. In the present invention the 5-carboethoxypyrrole-2-propanoic acid benzyl ester was made to allow differentiation between the two acids in the one molecule.